1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymerizable monomers having utility in polymerizable compositions.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
Specialized uses of polymerizable compositions such as photoresists often require a unique combination of properties. In some applications, it is desirable that the monomers in such compositions have a low viscosity and be capable of forming polymers having a high glass transition temperature (Tg). Further, it is often desirable that the polymerized composition be flexible and nonbrittle. Considerable difficulties have been encountered in developing a polymerizable composition that has all of these properties.
Photopolymerizable compositions comprising benzoyloxyalkyl acrylates are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,490.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,176 discloses a photoresist layer formed of a photopolymerizable composition comprised of a bisacryloyl monomer, such as 1,4-bis(methacryloyloxymethyl)cyclohexane. Such monomers, however, have higher viscosities than the monomers of this invention and produce photopolymerized compositions which tend to be more brittle and less flexible.